This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The objective of this project was to build additional animal testing and wet lab space. The construction was completed this past year and currently houses investigators in the Brain, Mind, and Behavior Research Unit as well as collaborations with infectious diseases and SIV researchers.